


Metal Does Not Deter the Fire

by XirinOfArvada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curunarí is an absolute sweetheart, Gen, It's implied that Melkor killed his wife, Maybe I'll expand on this later..., Several months later and I still love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XirinOfArvada/pseuds/XirinOfArvada
Summary: She seeks to manipulate his heart to love her. He seeks to manipulate her mind to serve his will.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Metal Does Not Deter the Fire

He regrets that she was ever born.

Melkor cupped his daughter's face and he planted a kiss on her forehead as she knelt before him in the empty space of his audience chamber. An audience chamber that was lit only by two, flaming braziers that flanked his seat of power. No one could see where the ceiling started and where it ended.

He held her like a gardener holding his favourite, delicate flower, though such an attempt was never possible for the Dark Lord. The scarring on his hand was as black as the night and the burn of the Silmarils still lingered. The damages had turned it rough, but his daughter did not flinch and she only smiled, though the feel of his hand was coarse against her pale and tender skin.

Melkor rejected the sun. But he could never reject his daughter's smile.

Like a little flower on a rocky hill, Curunaura, the daughter of Melkor, stood up. White was her raiment, like the raiment of her mother who Melkor did not want to remember. Melkor breathed a sigh as her light touched his skin and melted him.

The only light he allowed to touch his skin. The only light he allowed to touch his heart.

“What ails you today, my father?” She asked and Melkor felt his head spin at the sound of her delightful voice. Could she get any less enticing? Any less like her mother? “You do not summon me lightly at this time of night.”

“I only want to see you, my clandestine flower,” he answered. His dark eyes lingered on her and she returned his gaze with equal power. 

“There is no light in this hall and what sight can those braziers offer you, my father?” She asked and he cocked a brow at her audacity. “Come, the throne is cold and there is no warmth here. The fire is no truth, but a mere creation of your despair.”

“Your boldness could cost you your tongue.” Fanged teeth showed from beneath his cracked lips. Curunaura only gave a sigh and a bow, undaunted though her heart was ill at the sight of her father's malice. Could he not keep his darkness to himself? Must he also show malice to his child? The only child sired by his own seed and nourished by his own blood?

“Less has cost my mother's head.” She answered, eyes flickering with Aman's light. She stepped forward and it was Melkor who lost his breath. Her bare feet brushed against the mantle of his steps, and there she now stood before him, too close to be safe, too far to be cradled.

He reached out to her, his blackened hand a reminder of his folly. On his head rested the Silmarils and she was loathe to touch them.

“Come, my clandestine flower.” His teeth no longer bared. His nails were long, sharp. Curunaura felt her own hand sting as she accepted his offer and was pulled into the cradle of his embrace - an embrace belonging to her and her alone.

“I beg you, sweetheart.” His fingers brushed her hair and she sighed as strands pulled on her scald. He could be too un-gentle at times. “Watch your tongue. I love you very much, and you know your voice delights me. But if you talk against me in the presence of my servants, I will deliver justice, understood?”

She spoke no words. Her head she lowered into his arms. Realisation hit her like hammer striking metal. He held her close to him, her face pressed against the cold breastplate. The barrier that hid his heart from view, from love, from warmth. She looked up and saw dark tresses against the blue of her eyes. 

He looked down and saw a field of snow. Melkor held the young flame in his arms, between the his heart and the danger he himself forged. A danger and a fear he would never allow his daughter to inherit.

“My child?” He asked and her reply was silence. A warm silence that contained her love. “Why do you torment me so?”

“My father.”

His chest felt warm. Metal was no barrier to fire, he came to realise. Metal was no deterrent against her warmth. It was just a conduit.

“I love you.”

A lie... A very honest lie. Curunaura knew this, and she believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first ever fic that I posted on AO3 and I'm pretty excited. I've been aching to write this and I really wish that I had written this during TolkienGenWeek.


End file.
